


Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die

by giuly666



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Could be a crossover with glee and descendants, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Nick Stokes, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Mommy Nick Stokes, Not the stories, Sara Sidle bashing, Slow Romance, but I only took the actors and the characters, but still there, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: What is Nick was born a woman? How would CSI have been like? Would Grissom still fall for Sara?





	Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Starts in 1x07 Blood Ties

**Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die**

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_ \--Grissom’s P.O.V.-- _ **

“Hey, guys. Anyone heard from Nicole?” Warrick asks us as he walks into the break room. I look up from my puzzle and look around, before shaking my head.

“I have yet to call her, why?” Catherine asks, curious.

“Shit.” Warrick breaths out, shocking me.

“What happened?” Sara asks, walking in and fixing herself a cup of coffee.

“I’ve been trying to call her for two days now. No answer. No voicemail. No text. She took the weekend off and now she isn’t answering her phone.” he explains, making me frown.

“Maybe she’s with a special someone.” Sara suggests with a shrug and a smirk. I tense at her words. _Please, God, don’t let that be the truth…_ It’s been two years since Nicole Stokes, Dallas CSI, transferred here in Las Vegas and started working with the team. Even though I used to not believe in love at first sight, I had to change my mind the moment I saw her. She was beautiful, with soft long curly brown hair and sparling brown eyes. Her skin was pale but healthy and looked like silk. She was dressed in black slacks and a blue long sleeve blouse, with a sleeveless white cardigan on top and modest heeled blue shoes. She was perfect, simple but perfect. Her makeup too was simple, barely there eyeliner and rouge tinted lips. She also wore a necklace with a crystalizes honeybee inside, which was a surprise as not many women were prone to bugs, even one as beautiful as a bee. I had found myself at a loss of words for the first time in my life, unable to come up with a greeting. From that moment on, I always unconsciously kept her in my sight, always careful not to get caught admiring her. She wasn’t just beautiful, but she was also smart and she was a good CSI, her deductions sometimes were even better than my own. She was kind and ready to help in any way she could. She was my complete opposite, and that’s why I couldn’t bring myself not to fall for her. And, oh, did I fell… When Holly was killed on her shift, I became obsessed with always keeping an eye on Nicky, almost to the point of being ridiculous. When Mrs. Hendler had her gun pointed at Nicole’s head, I almost shot her down, before I stopped myself, not wanting to risk my beloved’s life with my impulsivity. When I saw her crying after everything was over, I hugged her close, comforting the both of us that she was safe and sound. From that moment on, I tried hard not to show my attachment to her, always pairing her with either Catherine or Warrick, sometimes with myself or Sara, but never alone. Never. It was wrong of me, I know, but I couldn’t bear the thought of her life being endangered again, even if it meant I had to act as an asshole to her, especially with the ‘silk, silk, silk’ riddle.

“Nicole is single, and she doesn’t do one-night stands. She’s not that type of woman.” Catherine’s words bring me back to the break room.

“Well, how can you know for certain?” Sara asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I’ve been working with her for two years.” Catherine snaps, making me hide a smile. _Always so protective of Nicky…_ “Have you tried her house?” Catherine asks Warrick, frowning.

“I did. Door locked, Jeep in the driveway. Everything normal. I asked her neighbors and they says she saw her two days ago as she was coming back from the gym, then nothing.” he tells us, making me worry. I start getting a bad feeling, but I put it aside, shaking my head.

“Maybe she just needed some rest…” Sara offers, out of ideas. Before anyone else can add something, the object of our discussion walks in, pale and winded, but still beautiful.

“Sorry, I’m late… I just came all the way back from Dallas.” she tells us, putting some of my suspicions to rest.

“Nick, girl, I tried calling you and texting you for two days straight.” Warrick objects, frowning. Nicole’s head snaps to him, before she hastily takes out her phone and winces, before showing us the device. I notice the cracked screen and wince in sympathy.

“It fell when I was boarding the plane… Told myself I would have bought another one but I forgot… Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to worry you guys so much. I’ve just been in Texas to see my family.” she explains, making Warrick’s shoulders sag in relief.

“Oh, Nicky. You need to remember this kind of things, dear. What if you needed help?” Catherine asks, shaking her head with a fond exasperated smile.

“Sorry, Cat, but my third oldest sister had a baby. I couldn’t wait to go to the hospital!” Nicky says, all excited. I smile at the wide grin she’s sporting.

“What?” Warrick asks, surprised. Nicole nods enthusiastically at him. “Well, damn, congratulations girl! You’re an aunt!” he says, hugging her.

“Boy or girl?” Catherine asks, moving to hug her as soon as Warrick backs away. Nicky sighs, before she gives us a proud smile.

“Boy, thankfully.” she answers. I smile at her happiness and hug her too, impressing the feeling of her in my arms in my head for my fantasies.

“Why thankfully?” Sara asks, a smile on her face.

“Growing up with five sisters and only one brother tends to make you wish to only have nephews around.” Nicole says, making us laugh. I frown as I notice her holding her left side, a flicker of pain appearing in her eyes for a second, before she becomes her sunny self again. “So, assignments?” she asks me, curious. I nod, handing out some files. “Warrick, Sara. B&E on Sahara Avenue 57. Catherine, DB on Decatur Boulevard 31, Nick and I have a B&E on Bonanza Road 44.” I tell them, before I turn to Nicky. “Ten minutes and we go.” I say, making her nod.

“Enough to change and steal Greggo’s coffee.” she tells us conspiratorially, making me smirk. Warrick smiles, before waving at us as he walks out of the room, followed by a somber Sara.

“Did Nicole feel thinner than usual?” Catherine asks me as she finishes her coffee.

“Yes. Did you notice her holding her left side?” I ask her, raising an eyebrow. Catherine nods, before she throws away her empty cup and walks out, leaving me to my thoughts as I wait for Nicky. She did feel skinnier than usual, not that she was ever fat, but her clothes seem to have gotten larger than they were before. I hum, before I hear Nicky’s bell-like laugh as she jogs up to me with Greg’s cup of coffee in hand. I see our lab rat staring at her with a wounded expression, his eyes on the stolen coffee and I smile at their childish behavior.

“Okay, ready to go.” she tells me, smiling. I nod and we walk to my truck, loading our kits in the back, before I drive us to the crime scene. I notice her shifting every once in a while, favoring her left side over her right one. I frown.

“Are you okay, Nicky?” I ask her, moving my eyes back to on the road. I see her looking at me from the corner of my eyes.

“Yes, I feel fine. Why you asking?” she replies, curious.

“Well, I can’t help but notice that you have been shifting around a lot, when you usually are a calm passenger. I also saw you wincing in the break room, before.” I answer, seeing the lights from our crime scene getting brighter.

“I don’t know, man, my side has been bugging me a lot these days.” she tells me, holding her side and wincing again. I start getting worried, thinking about any possible reason why she would be in constant pain.

“Are you sure you can work? I don’t want you to strain yourself, you’re already pale enough for my liking.” I say, concerned.

“I’m fine, Gris, don’t worry. It’s just the flight taking its toll on me, nothing more. Don’t worry.” she reassures me, making me nod, a bit reluctant. I’ll just have to keep an eye on her more than I already do. WE arrive at the crime scene and I park my truck close to the yellow tape. We get off, taking our kits from the back, before we walk up to Detective O’Riley who offers Nicole a smile while he only nods at me. I have to remind myself that the O’Riley, just like most cops in LVPD, is protective of Nicky, as she had been one of theirs before she became a CSI, even if that had happened when she was still in Dallas and that she around O’Riley’s daughter’s age.

“What do we have?” I ask him.

“Better call your entire team, Grissom. We have a mass murder.” he answers me. I share a look with a surprised Nicky, before I take out my phone and call Warrick.

-Brown.-

“Hey Warrick, I need you and Sara here. We have a mass murder.” I warn him.

-Okay. What about our case?-

“Ecklie’s team will take over yours and Catherine’s. I need you here now.” I answer.

-What about Catherine? She knows?-

“Nicky is calling her now.” I say as I look at my partner on the phone.

-Okay, ten minutes and we’re there.-

“Thank you, Warrick.” I say, before closing the call. I see Nicole giving O’Riley his phone back and I walk up to her.

“I’ve already warned Catherine. Five minutes and she’ll be here.” she tells me, making me nod. I then turn to O’Riley.

“Can you give us the facts?” I ask him.

“Family of six, parents, two sons and two daughters. Mother and father and the two sons were killed, the oldest daughter ran to call for help, the youngest was still in the house.” he tells us, making Nicky frown.

“How old is the youngest daughter?” she asks, concerned.

“Nine.” the detective says, making Nicole pale even more and bring a hand in front of her mouth. I put an hand on her back, gently rubbing it, feeling her trembling a little. I love this woman with all that I am, but sometimes I wish she had chosen another career so that she wouldn’t have to see the horrors of this world.

“And the oldest left her there?” I ask, worried about the child. O’Riley nods, his eyes dark. I hear cars approaching and turn to see both Catherine and Warrick parking their cars next to my truck, before they walk up to us, Sara being the first to reach us.

“What happened?” she promptly asks.

“Family of six. Mother, father, two sons, killed. The daughters are the only survivors.” I answer her, before I notice Catherine eyeing Nicky with concern.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Warrick asks. I nod, before we all enter the house and start casing the evidence. Nicole and Catherine walk into the youngest child room, finding it in disarray.

“Grissom, you might want to come here.” Nicky calls me. I enter the room and see the unmade bed and a strange wet spot on the mattress.

“Did you analyze it for any trace of blood?” I ask her, before looking at Catherine.

“Been there. Done that.” she tells me, making me turn to Nicky with a frown. _What’s wrong then?_

“I’ve collected a sample and will have Greg analyze it, but I have a really bad feeling about this, Gris. I don’t know how to explain it to you, but this wasn’t a B&E.” she tells me, frowning herself.

“Hey.” I say, gaining her attention. Once her eyes look at me, I smirk lightly at her. “We’ll find out the truth.” I tell her, nodding. She takes a deep breath and nods back. I find Catherine’s eyes as I walk out of the room, seeing the gratitude in her eyes. _We both care a lot for our Nicky… Just in a different way…_ The casing of the evidence takes a completely different route when we analyze the oldest daughter’s clothes. Nicky is beside me as I’m checking them for blood, her beautiful face set in a frown.

“Something’s off. If she really hugged her mother and then kneeled by her father’s side, then why…” she starts asking.

“Is there not blood on her clothes?” I finish for her, making her nod. “Because she lied.” I tell her. A ring is heard in the lab and I turn to Nicole, who answers the lab phone, before she winces, smiling sheepishly.

“Carson?” she asks, covering her eyes in what I assume is embarrassment.

“…”

“Sorry, honey. Phone’s broken. I have to get a new one.” she says, freezing me. _Carson? Honey?_

“…”

“I know, I know. I’ll get a new one. No need to get your panties in a twist over this.” Nicky tells this Carson, chuckling.

“…”

“I’m fine, honey. Is that Camden I hear in the background?” she asks, frowning.

“…”

Whatever Carson told her actually annoyed Nicole, who frowns.

“She should be asleep, since it’s a school night, same as you, little man!” she snaps, making me widen my eyes at the imperative tone she had gained.

“…”

“I don’t care. It’s school night and you know I would have gone to work! I can forgive you for being up late since our flight was late itself, but I left you at home more than three hours ago.” she says, making me frown. _Not a love conquest, at least._

“…”

“Okay, fine.” she sighs, before shaking her head. “But now I want you to go to bed.” she orders, her voice calmer.

“…”

“Alright, goodnight honey. Say goodnight to your sister for me. I’ll drive you both to school tomorrow. Yeah. Bye.” she says, before closing the call.

“Who was that?” I ask, curious and confused.

“Two of the most adorable kids of my life.” she answers me with a sweet smile, making me fall for her more and more.

“Your nephews and niece?” I ask, making her shrug.

“Something like that.” she says, before we go back to our case. After a few more hours, Nicky comes up with an idea while we are all in the break room with cups full of coffee. “What if we ask Brenda?” she proposes.

“Are you out of your mind? She’s a child…” Sara starts.

“But she’s nine years old, she understands what’s good from what’s not.” I tell her, nodding at Nicole’s idea.

“You can’t be sure of that, she just went through the trauma of losing her family overnight.” Catherine objects, frowning.

“Catherine, a nine-year-old girl is smart enough to tell good from bad.” Warrick says, serious.

“Greg told me that the spot on Brenda’s bed is semen, and that it matches with the father’s DNA. I’ll go ask her myself, if you want.” Nicky offers, her voice calm. I nod, feeling myself getting angry at this new development.

“Nicky is the most suited for this.” I agree, noticing Sara shooting the latter a strange look. “Nicole, try to see if Brenda had seen anything at all. We’ll keep you adjourned. Sara, you and Warrick start looking into Tina’s relationships, Catherine and I will take care of looking for some possible enemy in the parents’ pasts.” I say, before we all move on our ways. I stare at Nicole’s back as she walks out at a slower pace than usual, feeling as if I’m missing something. I shake my head, before following Catherine.

 

**_ \--Nicole’s P.O.V.-- _ **

I walk into Brenda’s hospital room, where the social worker is sitting with the girl. I put down my kit, right outside of view of the doorway, before I gently knock on the door, getting both the child and the woman’s attention. I smile at them, before I step into the room.

“Hi, Brenda. I’m Nicky. I’m one of the people who is trying to find the bad guy who hurt your family, can I come closer?” I ask her, keeping my voice soft. She stares at me a little, before she nods. I sit on the other side of the bed, nodding at the social worker, who smiles and nods back. “How are you going, sweetie?” I ask her, opting for a cautious approach.

“I’m fine, Nicky. Thank you.” she says, politely. I smile wider at her, noticing the start of a small smile on her cute face.

“Can I keep a secret?” I ask her, seeing a curious gleam entering her eyes. She eagerly nods. “I don’t know if I can do this alone. It’s a big job, you know. I really would love for a heroine to come help me.” I whisper at her, noticing the social worker smiling at her lap. Brenda’s eyes widen, before she smiles a little more.

“If you want, I could help you.” she offers sotto-voce, leaning forward. I share a look with the social worker, before she stands up.

“Brenda, I’m thirsty. Are you?” she asks, getting a nod from the girl. “Would you like some hot chocolate?” she asks again, getting the same answer, before she walks out of the door. I turn back to Brenda, meeting her eyes.

“You see, Brenda. When I was your age, something really bad happened to me too.” I tell her, making her frown.

“What happened?” she asks, taking hold of my right hand.

“A very bad man did horrible things to me. Things that shouldn’t be done to anyone, especially a child.” I explain  to her. “When I went to look into your room for ideas, I noticed a strange spot on your mattress. Can you tell me what it was?” I ask her.

“It was daddy’s fault.” she whispers, making my blood freeze in my veins as my suspicions are confirmed.

“And does your daddy often leave that spot on your bed?” I ask her, getting a nod back.

“Does he come into your room at night?” I ask her, keeping my expression open and smiling, even though I want to cry for this innocent little angel.

“The bull.” she says, making me furrow my eyebrows.

“The bull? What is it?” I ask her, before I notice her attention on the door. I turn and find Grissom standing there. I turn to Brenda, smiling widely at her. “That’s my colleague. I’ll go see what he needs and I’ll come straight back so that you, my brave heroine, can help me solve this case.” I reassure her, making her giggle.

“Like Sherlock Holmes?” she asks me.

“Even better than him.” I tell her, before I get out to talk to Gris.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him, frowning, as we step to the side of the doorway. This way, I’ll be able to keep an eye on Brenda, but she won’t be able to listen to us talking.

“We’ve just found out that Brenda is Tina’s daughter.” he tells me, shocking me.

“What?” I breath out. He nods, handing me the DNA test. I read it and cover my mouth, finally getting the entire picture. I feel myself getting dizzy, before two arms come around my torso to keep me upstanding.

“Nicky? Nicky!” I hear Grissom call me. I slowly feel myself getting my bearings back and I notice myself sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway, Gris kneeling in front of me with a worried frown. “Are you okay? What happened?” he asks me, voice frantic.

“I’m fine. Just a dizzy spell, probably from the flight and the jet lag.” I say, shaking my head a little. I feel two little hands on my left arm and I turn to find Brenda looking at me.

“Are you okay, Nicky?” she asks me, her sweet voice making me smile.

“Yes, honey. Just felt dizzy for a bit.” I tell her, taking her hands in mine. I see the social worker coming back with two cups of hot beverage and I stand up. Or try, as my legs give up under me. I feel an arm around my back and turn to find Grissom helping me in a standing position, his frown still there, but less marked.

“What happened?” the woman asks us, worried.

“Nicky didn’t feel good, miss. Can you give her my chocolate? At least she will feel better.” Brenda answers, making my heart melt at her selflessness.

“It’s alright, Brenda. You should drink your hot chocolate. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” I reassure her, before we all go back into the hospital room. The social worker helps the blond angel back into bed, before she hands her the paper cup. She then hands me the other, smiling.

“Here, it’s hot chocolate. I had a feeling it would have come to use.” she tells me. I take the cup, before Gris helps me sit down in one of the chairs on the left side of the bed.

“Thank you, ma’am.” I tell her, smiling.

“You’re welcome. I’ll go buy myself a cup of coffee, if you all stay with Brenda.” she then says, making both Grissom and I nod. As she walks out again, I turn to Brenda, who’s sipping her hot chocolate.

“Is it good?” I ask her, trying to put her in the open mood she’d been in before.

“Mmhmm. It’s yummy.” she answers, making my smile at the grin she gives me.

“Brenda, this man is my friend, his name is Gil. He too would like for you to help us. Is it okay?” I ask her, softly. The child ponders my question, looking at Grissom, who smiles at her. She smiles back, before she turns to me.

“Okay.” she says, before sipping her beverage again.

“Hi, Brenda. I’m Gil. Is it okay if sit here?” he asks her, pointing at the end of the bed. She nods, smiling.

“Sweetie, can you tell me about the bull?” I ask her, before I sip my own hot chocolate when I feel Grissom’s eyes on my back.

“The bull is the bull. It’s always around daddy’s neck.” she says, making me turn to Gris.

“The pendant.” he mouths at me, making me nod.

“And did the bull come into your room last night too?” I ask her, gently.

“It did. I told him to stop. But it didn’t.” Brenda says, making me shudder at the thought of what happened.

“And it stayed there all night?” I ask her.

“No, Tina came and the bull followed her outside.” she says, making me nod.

“Brenda. Did the bull do bad things to you?” I ask her, hoping against all odds that it didn’t happen.

“Yes. I tried telling mom, but she didn’t listen. So I tried Sam and Carlos, but they laughed about it. So, I went…” she starts explaining.

“To Tina?” Gris asks, curious. She nods, making me lower my eyes.

“Did I help you?” she asks me, making me grin at her, even if my heart is breaking for her.

“Of course you did, darling. But, is it okay if I take picture with a very special camera?” I ask her, standing up and putting my half empty cup on the bedside table.

“Is that another way for me to help?” she asks, curious, as I retrieve the camera from my kit.

“It would be the greatest help, Brenda.” I hear Grissom answer.

“Okay, then.” Brenda says. Gris walks out of the door, where I see the social worker standing. I take pictures of Brenda’s torso and arms and legs as I hear my supervisor explain our findings to the woman.

“Thank you, Brenda. You really are one very brave heroine.” I tell her once I’m done, making her giggle. I kiss her forehead and wave her goodbye as I step out of the room. The social worker smiles at me, before she enters the room. I turn to Grissom, finding him staring at me. “What?” I ask him, curious.

“You were fantastic with her.” he compliments me, making me smile.

“Thank you.” I say, before I pick up my kit and follow him outside.

 

**_ \--Grissom’s P.O.V.-- _ **

In less than two days, we caught the real culprit, Tina, the oldest daughter. Her motive still makes me think that, in a way, she had some right in doing what she has done to her father, but I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I walk down the hallway, finding Nicky in the break room, alone, nursing a cup of chamomile tea. I fix myself a cup of coffee, before I sit next to her. I notice a brand new phone resting on the table, screen facing down.

“I finally got around buying a new one.” she tells me, smiling.

“How did you know how to approach Brenda?” I ask her, curious.

“Why do you ask?” she asks back, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

“You never answer my questions with other questions.” I point out. She chuckles, tough it almost look like it’s a hardship to do so. _What’s wrong, Nicky, my love?_

“I just… I’ve always been good with kids.” she tells me, shrugging.

“And?” I prod, gently. She takes her phone and plays with it a little, before she turns the screen towards me so that I can see the picture. I notice a boy and a girl, both with black hair and brown eyes, the same eyes I fell in love with two years ago and that I still love now. I notice the great resemblance between the two and Nicole and I frown.

“These two are Carson and Camden. My children.” she says, making me freeze in my seat. _What?_ She looks up at me and her eyes are full of grief. I take her hand, sliding closer with my chair to hug her shoulders with my free arm.

“How?” I ask her sotto-voce.

“When I was nine, mom and dad had to go to a party for abused children funds. My brother and sisters were all busy and my normal nanny was sick. A last minute babysitter came to stay with me. She called her boyfriend as soon as the house was free. They had fun with me. I thought I would have died… When my parents came home, I was curled in the tub in the master bathroom. I had locked myself inside after I was able to escape.” she starts telling me, making me go pale. I hold her closer to my chest as I feel her shaking. “Dad and mom tracked them down. They found out about many other children going through the same thing I did because of them. Both of them got life sentence thanks to my dad.” she says, making me nod and clench my eyes in anger. _If only I could meet them face to face… I’ll kill them… Damn the law…_

“Where are they now?” I ask her through clenched teeth.

“Six feet under.” she answers me, making me look at her in confusion. “Texan prisons are the worst place ever for pedophiles. They were both tortured, raped and killed before their first year of sentence was over.” she says, making me nod in relief. I slowly calm down. “When we found out about me being pregnant, it was almost unbelievable, you know.” she tells me, making me frown. “Not many girls start developing at that age. Mom and dad left the choice to me. I hated the culprits, but the children were innocent. So, I kept them and, with a family as big as mine, I raised them. Now they’re almost twenty and they’re almost out of high school.” she finishes, her voice gaining a proud inflection. I smile at her, before I kiss her temple.

“You’re are a strong woman, Nicky. And a good mother and CSI. Never doubt that.” I tell her, making her smile. She stands up, before she stops. I frown, standing up myself, before I see her eyes rolling back. I’m just fast enough to catch her before she could fall to the ground.

“Nicky? Nicky?! Nicole!” I call her, before I turn around when I hear footsteps by the doorway. I see Warrick peeking in and his eyes widen when he finds us. “Call an ambulance, now!” I order him, before checking Nicole for a pulse. It’s weak and barely there and she’s incredibly hot. “C’mon, sweetie. Hold on.” I tell her, holding her to my side as I kneel down, slowly lying her down with her head in my lap.

“Gris! The ambulance is on its way. What happened?!” Warrick asks, coming to kneel on Nicole’s other side.

“I have no idea. We were talking, then she stood up and stopped. I was able to catch her in time. I don’t know what’s wrong.” I tell him.

“What happened?!” I hear Catherine asks, as she comes to my side and kneels down, taking a hold of Nicole’s hand.

“She fainted. I have no idea why. An ambulance is already coming.” I tell her, swapping the sweat from Nicky’s forehead.

“She’s burning up.” Warrick says. _Oh, love, what’s wrong with you?_


End file.
